Coincidências
by KittyBlue
Summary: Entre Rival Schools, Tekken e King of Fighters, alguma coisa havia de resultar.. especialmente se estas personagens tiverem voltado à escola.. -yaoi- HIATUS
1. Capítulo1

**Titulo:** coincidências  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **crossoveryaoi,angst, lemon / lime, romance, um pouco ooc  
**Rating:** NC17 (irá ser)  
**Pares:** ler para descobrir :p  
**Sumário:** entre Rival Schools, Tekken e King of Fighters, alguma coisa havia de resultar.. especialmente se estas personagens tiverem voltado à escola..  
**Avisos: **semi-au... mas sendo um jogo não se pode esperar menos. um Lemon, ou vários para o meio! mais nada..  
**C&C: **podes contactar-me através de **Email**, pelo ICQ (**145672919**) e agora também pelo msn: !  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens não são minhas... se fossem seria rica! Rival Schools, Tekken e King of Fighters são de uns senhores muito invejosos porque não pensam sequer em me oferecer um Hwoarang embrulhado de presente, ou então um Kyosuke... ou um Kyo... ou um....... KittyBlue a babar-se

**Coincidências**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 1**

Taiyou HS tinha desde sempre vindo a receber altos louvores. Mesmo em concorrência com escolas como Gorin HS/University e Pacific HS. Sendo imediatamente nas listas seguidas por Seijyun HS e Justice HS. A única que em geral estava fora das listas de melhores escolas e instituições de ensino era a Gedo Kokou.. uma escola de má reputação onde lideravam apenas os próprios alunos muitas vezes submetendo mesmo professores às suas vontades.

O principal líder era Daigo, um rapaz que apesar da sua aparência e atitude para com os outros acreditava que com a sua gang seria capaz de proteger a cidade com os seus punhos. Na sua pequena mas mortífera gang jovens como Edge Yamada e Gan Isurugi são alguns dos indivíduos com quem ele conta e em quem confia.

- 'Niichan!!

Daigo suspirou e deixou a sua pose de mau para olhar para a rapariga que vinha a correr na sua direcção.. Ele esperava tudo menos que ela salta-se para o abraçar à frente de toda a escola.

- Akira! Já te tinha dito para não fazeres isso!

- Ok.. não é preciso gritares.. - ela largou o irmão e olhou meio em redor.

Os seus olhos castanhos escuros assim como o seu cabelo escuro fixaram-se imediatamente em duas pessoas com quem Edge estava a conversar. Ela deu um passo na direcção do loiro de cabelo muito espetado mas o braço do seu irmão mais velho impediu-a de continuar.

- Onde pensas que vais?

- Hum.. ter com o Eiji..

- Olha lá Akira.. que vieste aqui fazer hoje?

- Nada.

- Não devias estar nalguma aula particularmente importante?

- Hum... agora que falas nisso... a Zaki bem me disse que tinha alguma coisa para me dizer antes da última aula.. devia ser a razão para eu não sair da escola, não é, mano?

Daigo abanou a cabeça desapontado.

- Eu sei que prometi não voltar a fazer isto, Daigo. Mas tenho saudades do Edge e do Gan. É difícil estar num mundo completamente diferente do que é meu.. e não digas que é mentira! Pois eu não pertenço à Seijyun.. eu sou da Gedo..

- Akira Kazama! Eu deixei-te fazer aquilo que querias! Quiseste ir para a outra escola.. eu deixei. Não me venhas agora dizer que apenas me fizeste perder tempo e dinheiro! Nem penses nisso, Akira! Tu estás lá! Fizeste-me ver que aquilo era o melhor para o teu futuro! Nem penses em me fazer voltar atrás!

Akira olhou de lado para onde estava Edge e sorriu quando o loiro reparou nela e sorriu também. Foi uma questão de segundos para ela sentir alguém a endireitar-lhe as costas e a colocar-se ao seu lado.

- Hum.. Akira... continuas baixinha.

- Edge!!!! - ela tentou colocar as mãos no pescoço do outro rapaz mas Edge apenas piscou-lhe o olho e correu dali para fora, novamente para perto das pessoas com quem ele estava antes. Akira parou de rir e olhou para Daigo.

- Quem são aqueles? - ela apontou para uma rapariga com cabelo castanho num rabo de cavalo que estava ligeiramente a atirar-se a um rapaz ruivo que tentava afasta-la a cada tentativa.

- Huh? Ah.. Leona e Iori. Ela é do primeiro ano e ele é da turma do Edge.

- Ah.. okay... ela continuou a olhar em redor e viu Gan um pouco mais afastado com um rapaz completamente vestido de cabedal, desde as calças pretas ao casaco preto.

- E aquele? - Daigo desviou o olhar dela com curiosidade. Ele suspirou irritado.

- Bryan Fury. - murmurou ele baixinho.

- Que?

- Bryan Fury! É um arruaceiro qualquer. Sabes como é o Gan, em geral tem pena dos coitadinhos. - ela disse que sim com a cabeça e olhou novamente para onde estava o seu amigo grande e gordo. Ela continuou a olhar os dois homens com alguma curiosidade.

- Akira!

A morena olhou para o outro lado e sorriu ao ver Zaki aproximar-se dela.

- Andava à tua procura. Onde raio te meteste?

- Estava aqui com o meu irmão a conhecer os caloiros e os novos alunos.

- Ah.. entendi.. viste um ruivo por ai?

- Ruivo?! Ah! Iori?

- Não sei... ach - Zaki calou-se e ficou pasmada a olhar para a entrada da escola.

Daigo e Akira curiosos olharam para ver o que se passava.

- Por favor Hwo-chan! Por favor! Eu faço tudo o que quiseres!

- Possa Anna! Não sei que andas por aqui a fazer ainda! Já disse que não!

- Hmpth!

Akira olhou para Zaki e riu-se.

- Era aquele o ruivo de que estavas à procura?

- Sim.. mas a Anna chegou-lhe primeiro.

- E o que exactamente querias com ele, se posso perguntar? - Daigo meteu-se na conversa colocando exactamente em frente às duas raparigas que estavam a apreciar a vista.

- Daigo! Estás com ciúmes? Nunca pensei. - riu-se Zaki levando uma mão ao rabo de cavalo e brincando com alguns fios de cabelo.

- Claro que não. Mas aquele é um dos novos membros da minha gang e tudo o que o envolver a ele envolve-me também a mim.

- Oh. - Zaki baixou a cabeça. - Eu e a Anna fizemos uma aposta.

- Que tipo de aposta? - perguntou o rapaz mais velho agora interessado.

- Hum.. do tipo de lutar e alguém ganhar..

- Ah esse tipo de apostas.. E? Quero saber pormenores.

- Bem.. a Anna conhece um excelente lutador da escola da irmã dela e eu disse que qualquer pessoa da Gedo seria capaz de ir contra a Taiyou e vencer sem sequer deitar uma gota de suor.

- Zaki! - Akira gritou fazendo todos em redor olhar para ela. - Nem acredito que fizeste uma aposta desse tipo... não és do tipo.. foi a Anna que te meteu nessa, não foi?

- Ela e a Yurika... estava lá o Kurow e por isso ela quis fazer-se de má..

- Mas a Yurika tinha me dito que não queria mais saber de nada haver com a família dela...

Daigo olhou entre as duas.

- Eu não quero saber de nada disso! Como puseste o Hwoarang nessa aposta? - Daigo olhou para trás para onde estava Anna ajoelhada no chão a implorar ao ruivo qualquer coisa. Mas agora Daigo tinha uma ideia do que se passava ali.

Zaki suspirou. - Ela disse que tinha visto um ruivo todo jeitoso aqui e que ele parecia forte mas que queria confirmar. Eu pensei que fosse quem fosse não iria recusar-se.. bem.. Ele está na Gedo, não é? Por alguma razão deve ser..

- Estás a tentar degradar a minha escola? Ou apenas a ficar no meu mau lado?

Zaki riu-se. - Daigo, tu amas-me, como posso eu ficar no teu mau lado? - ela inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Akira estava a sorrir a olhar para eles os dois.

- Pois.. - Daigo pausou e olhou para Zaki. - Falamos disso mais tarde.

Daigo voltou a sua atenção para Hwoarang que tinha dito qualquer coisa para fazer Anna calar-se mas a loiro apenas tinha ficado na mesma posição a olhar para ele.

- Edge!

- Sim? - o loiro olhou de lado para Daigo, nem se movendo de onde estava a falar com Leona e Iori. Os três a olharem com alguma surpresa e divertimento para Anna.

- Chama o Hwoarang, temos uma reunião importante daqui a meia hora.

Edge apenas sorriu malicioso e sem dizer mais nada, apenas piscando o olho a Akira, aproximou-se do par. O seu sorriso não deixou mais dúvida nenhuma a Hwoarang que ao ver o loiro aproximar-se apenas deu de costas a Anna e seguiu Edge para dentro da escola.

Akira olhou para Edge corando um bocadinho e novamente olhou para Daigo.

- Vais ajudar a Zaki, mano?

Daigo apenas surpreendendo as duas riu-se e fez o mesmo caminho que os seus companheiros tinham feito há menos de alguns minutos.

IIIII

O meu primeiro capítulo!

Finalmente aqui está o meu crossover!

Este fic é para a Kyn e para a Sukky que queriam mesmo muito ver-me a escrever isto!

O meu primeiro fic com alguma coisa que não seja Tekken.... ah...

Vamos ver como vai continuar, não é?

Quero comentários!

_Kisses_

_KittyBlue_


	2. Capítulo2

**Coincidências**

by _KittyBlue_

**Capítulo 2**

- Então? Como é ser o futuro herdeiro de um dos mais poderosos homens do Japão?

Jin Kazama, o suposto herdeiro, apenas olhou para ela estranhamente. Ela suspirou e desligou o gravador e parou de escrever no seu bloco de notas. Ela olhou meio chateada para o moreno que parecia interessado em tudo menos nela naquele momento.

- Sabes, Jin-kun.. eu pensei que uma das coisas com que estarias mais habituado depois de viveres durante tempo na mansão do teu avô, e claro sem tirar o facto de que o teu pai também é um poderoso empresário.. sempre pensei que estarias bem mas bem habituado a entrevistas.

- Desculpa, Ran.. mas na verdade eu gosto muito mais de andar despercebido. Nunca me interessei nunca pelos negócios do meu avô e muito menos pelos do meu pai.

- Ele é professor numa escola também, não é?

- Ran? - ele apontou para o bloco de notas em que ela preparava-se para escrever qualquer coisa. - Pensei que a entrevista já tinha acabado..

- Jin-kun! Nem começou! Eu como a organizadora e fiel escritora do Jornal da Taiyou HS, tenho o direito de saber destas coisas! Para os outros alunos saberem também!

- Ah.. então isso quer dizer que vais por no teu artigo aquilo que te disse sobre o meu avô ser maluco e o meu pai estar dominado por um espirito maligno?

Ran deu um sorriso malicioso e aproximou-se de Jin devagar.

- Depende..

- Do que?

- De tu prometeres falar-me sobre os teus maiores medos, e pois aproveitar e confessar segredos, escândalos.. isso ia ser o meu maior furo desde sempre!

- Hum.. Ran.. Desculpa mas eu não tenho nenhum escândalo para te contar. Eu sou apenas alguém que por acaso tem uma família rica e poderosa.. não tenho muito mais para te contar.

- Oh.. dizes isso porque escondes um grande segredo e.. eu aposto que sei qual é..

Jin riu-se.

- Então e qual é o meu segredo?

- Tu gostas de homens. Verdade, não é?

- Ran... - o moreno corou e desviou o olhar dela. - Promete-me que não vais dizer nada a ninguém.... Por favor...

- Prometo!

Jin olhou para ela desconfiado.

_Da última vez que tivemos uma conversa destas apareci em poses exóticas na capa do jornal da escola.... Mas mesmo ai ela não me prometeu que não ia revelar as fotografias a meio mundo... Estranho._

- Jin! Eu sei ser compreensiva quando quero.. Não te preocupes.. Não vou dizer nada sobre o teu segredo.

- Bem.. Obrigado.. acho eu....

- Mas..

- Eu sabia! Que queres? Metade da minha herança quando o meu avô morrer? Queres um descapotável igual ao do meu tio Lee? Ou queres que te arranje uma entrevista com o meu pai?

- Nada disso. Apenas quero que lutes por mim.

Jin preparava-se para resmungar mas pausou ao finalmente entrar na sua cabeça aquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Tu queres que eu lute? Por ti? Como assim..?

- Simples. Eu tenho uma amiga com uns problemas e ela precisa de alguém que lute da nossa escola contra alguém de outra escola. E eu achei que serias perfeito.. visto o Batsu ter-se recusado e tal, claro.

- Batsu? O Filho da Sra. Shizuku da secretaria?

- Isso mesmo, vocês conhecem-se?

Jin apenas abanou a cabeça ainda a pensar sobre aquilo que Ran lhe estava a dizer. O problemas era que mesmo ela lhe parecendo sincera, alguma coisa parecia mal naquela história toda.

- Ok.. eu luto mas.. Quero que me digas exactamente de que se trata esta aposta.

- Mas.. Jin-kun!

- Ran! Se queres que eu faça o que queres, vais dizer-me aquilo que quero saber também.

- Está bem.. - ela deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

- É que a Gedo HS têm ultimamente andado a receber cada vez mais lutadores, e em geral dois ou três meses costumamos ter um combate entre todas as escolas da região.. e eu, a Hinata e a Sakura.. achamos que uma maneira de saber como iria ser este ano era colocar alguns dos novatos a lutar..

- Estás por acaso a chamar-me novato?

- Não! Jin-kun.. tu não mas de certeza que quem vai lutar contigo vai ser. Não estou a ver nenhum lutador bom e que realmente esteja interessado a lutar por nada, na Gedo. Tu estás?

- Bem... depende..

- Depende do que?

Jin riu-se.

- Eu tenho dois primos.. melhor neste momento só um naquela escola. Daigo Kazama. Já ouviste falar?

- O Daigo é teu primo????

- Sim.. porque?

- Por nada.. - ela sorriu meio falsamente e voltou a sua atenção para o gravador que por acaso, apenas por acaso, estava ainda ligado. - E quem é o teu outro primo?

- Uma prima, mais ou menos da minha idade, talvez um ou dois anos mais nova, Akira. A irmã do Daigo. Já há muito tempo que não falo com nenhum deles, mas sei bem que se o Daigo continuou a treinar, neste momento ele deve ser um lutador tudo menos novato.

- Pois.. Mas não te preocupes com ele, o Daigo não luta.. não em coisas deste tipo.

- Lá estás tu novamente Ran.. A esconder-me coisas que de certeza eu estaria interessado em saber..

- Jin-kun.. O teu primo apenas é um dos maiores lideres da zona, mais exactamente o líder da escola Gedo.

- Oh. Isso quer dizer que existe probabilidade de eu me defrontar com ele?

- Só se o lutador deles perder.

Jin ficou em silêncio pensativo naquilo que tinha ouvido de Ran e aquilo que realmente estava pronto a fazer. Apesar de muito tempo sem se verem, Jin sabia que Daigo entenderia a posição dele ao lutar contra um dos lutadores de Gedo, e certamente Daigo nunca ficaria contra ele, sendo ele seu primo ou não.

A única pergunta, era de Jin Kazama estava realmente interessado em lutar.

IIIII

As ruas estavam completamente desertas. Com excepção ao rapaz que fazia aquele caminho a tais horas da noite. Um som misturado com o vento fez com que ele parasse e olhasse para trás numa tentativa de descobrir se ele tinha mesmo ouvido alguma coisa ou teria sido apenas sua imaginação.

Ao ver alguém aproximar-se, ele voltou-se completamente e fixou os seus olhos na pessoa.

- Kyo Kusanagi..

- Hum.. sim.. e quem serás tu?

- A pessoa que vai ditar a tua morte. Simples, não é?

Kyo ficou na mesma posição a observar o desconhecido que mantinha-se na sombras e por isso ele não conseguia ver totalmente. Um flash de vermelho e o moreno deu por si no chão com um peso superior ao seu a pressiona-lo quieto e no lugar.

Com alguma surpresa abriu os olhos e ficou ainda mais confuso ao não encontrar ninguém. Kyo sentou-se e olhou em redor. Completamente confuso com aquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Agora ando também a sonhar acordado?! Eu juro que vi alguém ainda agora aqui, alguém que falou comigo e que me fez.. - Kyo levou uma mão à cara numa tentativa de aclarar as ideias.

Ele levantou-se e ainda com alguma confusão mas mais interessado em estar bem longe dali, ele apressou os seus passos. Ele não sabia se ele tinha imaginado aquilo tudo, mas a estranha sensação de medo fazia-o ficar cada vez mais alerta que realmente algo estava para acontecer.

IIIII

Jin abriu a porta do seu apartamento e ao ver uma luz quase invisível da sala de estar sorriu sem nem dar conta que o fazia. Ele deixou as suas chaves numa mesa no corredor e seguiu o caminho que o levaria para onde estava quem o esperava.

O lutador entrou na sala e parou com visão à sua frente. O seu amante a dormir no sofá. Completamente embrulhado num cobertor. Apenas alguns fios de cabelo se viam e claro alguns pedaços do corpo que Jin conhecia centímetro por centímetro.

Andando devagar e cuidadosamente para não acordar o seu príncipe adormecido, ele ajoelhou-se ao pé do sofá e delicadamente tocou os cabelos lisos descendo suavemente para o rosto jovem e belo.

- Jin?

O moreno sorriu e inclinando-se beijou-lhe os lábios impedindo o outro de dizer aquilo que ia acrescentar a seguir ao seu nome.

Os dois rapazes beijaram-se durante algum tempo até Jin se afastar e sem dizer mais nada subir para o sofá e pressionar o outro contra a superfície macia de couro. Ele baixou-se um bocadinho para beijar novamente o rapaz abaixo de si quando viu os olhos dourados acastanhados a olharem fixados para ele.

- Estás bem? - uma voz meio insegura e desconfiada perguntou.

- Hum... agora sim. - respondeu Jin beijando novamente o seu namorado.

O som de um telefone a tocar fez com que os dois se separassem. Jin olhou meio chateado para o seu casaco no chão. Ele suspirou e baixando-se procurou nos bolsos o seu telemóvel. Ao encontra-lo resmungou.

- É a Ran.. outra vez...

- Andas a esconder-me qualquer coisa.. Jin-kun?

O moreno riu-se e atendeu a chamada.

- Espero que seja importante, Ran.

- É, É! Descobri quem vai ser o teu adversário!

- Ah que óptimo! Isso não podia esperar até amanha?

- Jin-kun.. Eu pensei que estarias curioso como eu...

- Diz de uma vez, Ran! Apanhaste-me a meio de uma coisa..

- Ah! Okay, entendi! O nome do novato é Hwoarang. Nome estranho, não é? Mas é isso mesmo. Um coreano que aprendeu Taekwondo! Parece que o professor dele era alguém bastante importante, sabes, Jin-kun? Jin-kun?!

- Interessante.. - sussurrou Jin.

- Interessante? Jin-kun! Devias estar feliz por eu ter te dado está valente informação e claro que é sempre bom ouvir um obrigado..

- Huh? Ah, ok. Adeus Ran, obrigado.

Jin desligou o telemóvel e mandando-o de volta para cima do seu casaco deixou-se cair sobre o corpo abaixo do seu. Ele suspirou e abraçou com força o seu namorado.

- Jin? Que se passa?

O moreno sussurrou qualquer coisa mas numa voz baixa.

- Não percebi. Fala como deve ser.

- Tenho uma aposta corrente, sabias?

- Ah.. ok... e??

- Queres saber o mais divertido? - Jin riu-se e deu um beijo nos lábios do outro. - Para a ganhar vou ter de lutar contigo e ganhar.

IIIII

Novo capítulo!

Que mais posso dizer, além de... REVIEWS, EU QUERO REVIEWS!

Realmente gostava de saber o que estão a achar do meu fic...

Está uma confusão, apenas um tanto estranho, ou será que não estão a gostar mesmo de nada dele?

Okay.. eu fiz aquilo que prometi!

Um capítulo mais baseado nas personagens de Tekken e KoF... okay.. só apareceu o Kyo de KoF.. mas vocês podem adivinhar quem era a outra pessoa, não é?!

Bjinhos! Espero os vossos comentários!

_Kisses_

_KittyBlue_


End file.
